Crest
|Körpermasse= |Merkmale= |Dienstnummer= |Kopfgeld= |Geburt= |Tod= |Heimat=Kamino |Stationierung= |Familie= |Beruf=Soldat |Sprache= |Mentor= |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation=*Große Armee der Republik *Sturmtruppen-Korps |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad=*Sergeant *Leutnant |Titel= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung=Sturmtruppenrüstung |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Ereignisse= |Einsätze=*Murkhana *Galidraan-Station |Aufträge= |Auftraggeber= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *Galaktisches Imperium }} Eigenübersetzung von „I warned you to be careful! My apologies, Lord Vader. Wind shear from— Excuses won't suffice, Sergeant Crest. Perhaps you are aging too quickly to remain on active duty.“ (Quelle: Tarkin) Crest war ein Klonsoldat der Großen Armee der Republik zur Zeit der Klonkriege, der nach deren Ende als Sturmtruppler des Galaktischen Imperiums unter dem Kommando von Darth Vader diente. Von diesem wurde er schließlich vom Sergeant zum Leutnant erhoben. Biografie Crest gehörte zu den auf Kamino erschaffenen und ausgebildeten Soldaten der Großen Armee der Galaktischen Republik und wurde nach Kriegsende ins Militär des Imperiums eingegliedert. Dort bekleidete er den Rang eines Sergeants und hatte somit das Kommando über einen Trupp inne. Als Imperator Sheev Palpatine Moff Wilhuff Tarkin und Lord Vader im Jahre 14 VSY nach Murkhana schickte, wurde Crests Trupp der Mission zugeteilt und sollte bei den Missionsvorbereitungen Darth Vaders Meditationskammer in den Laderaum von Tarkins persönlichem Schiff, der Aasdorn, befördern. Dabei stieß die Kammer, zum Missfallen des zusehenden Sith-Lords, gegen ein Hindernis, wofür Crest sogleich von Vader gerügt wurde. Angekommen auf Murkhana, wurden Vader und Tarkin von Sturmtruppen der 12. Sektor-Armee in einem alten TFAT/i-Kanonenboot abgeholt und Crests Trupp begleitete sie darin. An ihrem Zielort befahl Vader Crest, mit vier seiner Männer in das ehemalige Gebäude der Firmenallianz zu gehen und es zu sichern. Crest hatte Anweisung, den Raum, in dem sich angeblich die Kommunikationsgeräte befanden, die man entdeckt hatte, noch nicht zu betreten. Nach fast einer Stunde gab der Sergeant den Funkspruch, dass das Gebäude sauber war. Später entdeckte man dennoch Selbstschussfallen und einen leeren Raum, was Vader erzürnte. Zusammen mit seinen Vorgesetzten inspizierte Crest den wahren Lagerraum, der über das Dach zugänglich war. Sein Trupp brachte auf Befehl Tarkins die gefundenen Geräte zur Aasdorn und wurde dann von einem gefälschten Funkspruch zurück zum Gebäude der Firmenallianz gelockt. Nur zwei seiner Soldaten blieben beim Ladeplatz des Schiffes. Als Crest Tarkin informierte, dass sie wieder auf Position waren und dieser ihn anfuhr, wer diesen Befehl gegeben habe, konnte der Klon nur verdutzt antworten, dass der Befehl von ihm höchstpersönlich gekommen war. Als Crest und seine fünf anderen Männen zum Landeplatz zurückkehrten, fanden sie nur noch die vier Leichen der Sturmtruppen und Schiffsbesatzung. Die Aasdorn war gestohlen worden. Als Sergeant Crest seinen Fund meldete, drohte Darth Vaders Enttäuschung und Wut überzukochen. Crest gewann das Wohlwollen des Dunklen Lords wieder, als sein Trupp und er rechtzeitig in das Waffenlager des Sugi-Verbrecherlords von Murkhana eindrangen, es mit Sprengsätzen bestückten, und dessen Familie festhielt – als Rückversicherung und Druckmittel für Vaders Verhandlungen mit ihm. Als der Verbrecherlord zustimmte, ihnen sein Schiff, die Parsecpanther, zu überlassen, bekam Crest die Anweisung, dessen Familie zur Sicherheit mit aufs Landefeld mitzunehmen. Während Vader und Tarkin die Aasdorn verfolgten, übernahmen Crest und seine Männer die Vierlings-Laserkanonen in der Mitte des Schiffes. Im Galidraan-System ordnete Darth Vader an, dass Crests Männer auf die Quelle des Laserfeuers feuern sollten, weil die Aasdorn ihre Tarnvorrichtung aktiviert hatte. In dem Gefecht verlor Crest drei seiner Männer und wurde mit dem Rest aus dem manövrierunfähigen Wrack ihres Schiffes gerettet. Sie wurden auf die Befreier gebracht, folgten Vader über weitere Stationen, bis der Sith-Lord und Moff Tarkin mit der Exekutrix und einigen Abfangschiffen eine Abfangmission von aus dem Hyperraum austretenden Schiffen bei Obroa-skai planeten. Zu dieser Zeit hatte Darth Vader Crest bereits zum Leutnant befördert. Nachdem die Mission fehlschlug, las Leutnant Crest seinen beiden Vorgesetzten aus einem Datapad vor, was diese über die Verschwiegene, das von ihnen zuerst erfasste Zivilschiff, wissen wollten. Wenig später hatten Tarkin und Vader genug über diejenigen herausgefunden, die sie jagten, um sagen zu können, dass Vizeadmiral Dodd Rancit ein Verräter in ihren Reihen war. Rancits Falle für seine Kollaborateure hatte nicht den von ihm gewünschten Effekt, sodass die Imperialen nur die Aasdorn zurückerhielten, die Entführercrew jedoch nicht an Bord. Vader, Crest und dessen Männer stürmten die Kommandobrücke der Eroberer und Crest wurde angewiesen, den Vizeadmiral zu einer Rettungskapsel zu bringen, die abgeschossen werden sollte. Hinter den Kulissen Crests erster Auftritt im Star-Wars-Universum erfolgte auf Seite 94 des von James Luceno geschriebenen Romans Tarkin. (englische Romanversion) Quellen *''Tarkin'' Einzelnachweise en:Crest fr:Crest ja:クレスト ru:Крест Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Klonkrieger Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Personen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Unteroffiziere Kategorie:Unteroffiziere des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Offiziere Kategorie:Imperiale Offiziere Kategorie:Armee-Unteroffiziere Kategorie:Armee-Unteroffiziere des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Armeeoffiziere Kategorie:Imperiale Armeeoffiziere Kategorie:Sergeants Kategorie:Sergeants des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Leutnants Kategorie:Leutnants des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Sturmtruppen des Galaktischen Imperiums Kategorie:Kanon